The ideal doubles
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: The reason that Havoc and Fuery were chosen to pretend to be Roy and Riza in episode 48 of the first series of FMA Parings:HavocXFuery, RoyXRiza, BroshXRoss


Based off episode 48 of the first series of Fullmetal Alchemist.

_Disclaimer-I have never owned FMA. _

The ideal doubles:

The reason Havoc and Fuery were chosen to be Roy and Riza

"This is ridiculous!"

Sergeant Fuery cringed as he hooked on the fake breasts. It felt so strange and unnatural. He sighed. Oh the things he did for loyalty.

Colonel Mustang had asked him and Lieutenant Havoc to disguise themselves as Lieutenant Hawkeye and himself, as he and the Lieutenant were going on a secret mission together. Now, he and Havoc were in the war zone, wearing wigs and, in Fuery's case, fake boobs. He would do anything for his Colonel, of course, but he still felt a little uncomfortable.

"Why was I chosen to pretend to be Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he wondered allowed as he adjusted the blonde wig. "I'm not even a woman."

He looked at himself in a hand mirror and half smiled. "I do look a little like her I guess."

Suddenly, he heard Havoc's voice from around the corner of the foxhole. It was lower and a bit more forced than usual. He peaked around the corner. Havoc was wearing the "Roy wig" and moving his arms around in a dramatic manner.

"Soldiers, listen up!" He said, trying to imitate Roy's voice. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang, also know as the Flame Alchemist, and I demand respect! Now I know that I've stolen most of your girlfriends but you should still obey me unconditionally! I'll make it worth your while; someday I will become Fuhrer and...that day…all female officers will be required to wear TINY MINISKIRTS!!!!"

Fuery burst out laughing. Havoc spun around.

"Ah, you heard me didn't you?" He grinned sheepishly and tuned red.

The younger soldier nodded, still smiling. "Yup. Your impression isn't so bad, but I think you should try not to talk too much."

Havoc chuckled. "Ok then, let's hear YOUR impression of Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"M…me?!" Fuery pointed to himself. "Well, all right." He took a deep breath. "Your paperwork is overdue Colonel." He said, trying to make his voice sound like Riza's. "Keep this up and your desk will be riddled with bullet holes."

Havoc put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "N…n…not badHa ha ha ha ha!" He couldn't hold back.

Fuery giggled as well. "I guess I'm not better than you."

Havoc grinned. "Hey, do you ever wonder why we were chosen to be their decoys?"

"Oh yes, definitely." He replied. "Maybe it was the height; you and the Colonel are about the same height and so are the Lieutenant and I, though she's a bit taller actually."

"That could be it." Havoc said. "It could be about body form. Roy and I kinda have the same build."

"You're better built then him…" Fuery said quietly.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Uhh, nothing!" Fuery waved his hands in front of his face. "You're right about body form." He looked down at himself, grinning awkwardly. "I do sort of have a feminine build."

"A little." Havoc shrugged. "It's a nice build though." He added inaudibly.

"Did you say something?" Fuery asked.

"No, I didn't!" Havoc added quickly.

"So, why do you think we were chosen for this assignment?" Fuery asked him.

"Out of convenience." He said. "It was the perfect set up: We were already in the hospital, everyone thinks were out of service, so all they had to do was make the switcheroo."

"Makes sense." Fuery replied. "But I guess we'll never know the real reason."

"Probably not."

"Hey! Colonel! Lieutenant!" A random soldier popped around the corner. "You're wanted at the front!"

They both jumped then regained their compose. They both nodded and followed the soldier.

Fuery rubbed at his eyes. "Darn it." He said under his breath.

"You ok?" Havoc asked, just as quietly.

Fuery nodded. "Yeah, I just hate wearing my contacts. They make my eyes itch."

"I can see that, you're starting to tear up." Havoc stopped. "Wait, come here for a second."

Fuery also stopped and looked at him. Havoc took his arm and pulled him close.

"Wh…what are you doing?!" Fuery whispered. He could feel his heart beating faster and his face growing hot with blush. 'Could it be?' he wondered hopefully.

Havoc put his thumb up to his check and rubbed it. Fuery shut his eyes. He felt Havoc rubbing the tears away.

"There you go." Havoc let go of him. "No more tears."

"Um, thank you." Fuery said, turning away. 'Of course, he wasn't going to…'

"Sure thing." Havoc said. He also looked at the ground, his face red, holding his chest as though his heart was in pain. "I was so close, and yet I couldn't…" he said softly.

"Are you two coming or not?" the soldier asked.

The two continued walking.

The soldier rolled his eyes. 'Geez, there's always such a cloud of unspoken feelings over those two. Why don't they just admit their love for each other?'

A FEW DAYS EARLIER

"How are we going to go about this plan?" Roy asked as he leaned against the hospital wall. "We can't just disappear. We're going to need decoys."

"We could call up Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh." Riza suggested. "They're close to us in height. Even though they're in Resembool I'm sure they could find a train to get here fast."

"True but it might be a bit difficult." Roy replied.

"If I may make a suggestion," Major Armstrong said. "Lieutenant Havoc and Sergeant Fuery. They're already out of service; you could switch with them. "

The Colonel put his hand on his chin and looked up. "That could work. We'd just need wigs and fake breasts. Come on Hawkeye, we need to go shopping!"

He took her hand, held it for a moment, and then quickly let go.

"Sorry." he said, looking away.

"It's fine." She said, looking at the ground as they walked off.

Armstrong smiled. 'Even with Brosh and Ross it would still work. There'd still be the atmosphere of hidden feelings.'

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX


End file.
